The Cracking
by NippleFest
Summary: Kisame fucking Itachi with a dose of Sasori. What more could you want?


Once upon a time Kisame spurted his creamy, white jizz rapidly into Itachi's sweaty hair. He yanked on Itachi's greasy locks as tight as his clamped, manly fists would allow him.

"More!" Itachi squealed recessively.

As Kisame rammed his two inch into Itachi's tight, smelly anus, more delightful screams rattled through the musty air of the closely packed, candle scented room.

"Kisame, h-harder!"

Kisame felt a huge build up of extreme rage for the girly, massive eyed slut before him. He knelt up, pausing his rampaging thrusting and whispered aggressively into Itachi's ear, "Who the fuck are you to order me around, you worthless shit!"

Itachi whimpered with joy with the thought of being dominated hardcore and this resulted in him moaning loudly though his disgusting chapped lips. Kisame glared pitifully at the shrivelled, groaning thing he was parched on top of and spat at it in disgust, ordering him to lick it up. They locked eyes, shared a lustful stare and started shagging each other like rabbits on steroids.

Kisame could feel his cock strain once again, with lashings of jizz worthy pleasure; he bit down hard on his hot, streaming tongue, suppressing a groan that he wished he could release but could not. After all, he was the boss of this ugly pile of Uchiha shit and he must be portrayed as an extremely powerful fish, dominating anything in its path, for all curious eyes to witness.

He gripped Itachi's skinny, frail hips and pumped into his swollen hole with controlled rhythm and accuracy. He could feel Itachi's arse walls clamp around his steaming, dripping cock, bringing his dick of two inches to a demising end. Kisame let rip, drilling his jizz deep inside Itachi's hot man hole. Itachi felt his rectum walls fill up with a burning, pleasurable substance that gave him scolding burns all along the lining of his anus. Fortunately, Itachi loved the burning sensation of Kisame's killer cum and therefore felt his dick having continuous spasms of pleasure thus resulting in hot orgasm.

"U-Uhhh! Kisame!" Itachi whined with delight, crunching his deformed face into a look of pure bliss.

"Shut up!" Kisame roared as he domestically abused his slut by shoving his dick into Itachi's eye socket, causing yelps of genuine surprise and lust to erupt from his croaking throat.

Kisame wrapped his hand around Itachi's pathetic excuse for a neck about five times and levitated him from the heated, sticky floorboards. He glared profusely into Itachi's bloodshot, orgasming eyes, yanked his fist back, connected it with Itachi's sullen cheek and watched him soar through the air like an elegant, sexual butterfly crossbred with a troll. Itachi flew so hastily through the atmosphere he could see new dimensions. He then collided explosively with the wall behind him followed by a few of Kisame's sadistic giggles before completely demolishing it.

"You're a fat bitch, you know that?" The blue smurf growled seductively, storming towards him, causing Itachi's limp dick to twitch with lust and compassion for the easily angered fish. Itachi, at this very moment in time, came to a very obvious conclusion in his small, overrated brain. He loved this hot, body building, steroid taking, deep sea blue man who was standing fearlessly above his twenty inch, half stood cock. The way he hauled at his hair, causing specks of hot, lusting blood to form at the roots of each strand. The way he abused him, mentally and physically, and how he forced Itachi to suck him off, even when he had raging toothache for not brushing his teeth in weeks.

"Kisame... I love you."

The blue man felt a wave of concern for the deformed being but soon covered this emotion with a façade of boiling rage. No matter what shit Itachi sprouts from his mouth, you absolutely must not be moved by it, Kisame contemplated deeply. If he showed any signs of feeling for the Uchiha, he will fail as the ultimate fish, cast aside by other dominant beings and maybe even his current play-mate. No one likes a thrusting failure and Kisame refused to stoop so low.

He viciously seized Itachi by his abused neck once again and yanked the ugly Uchiha towards himself, crushing their saucy, steaming bodies within the speed of light. Kisame connected his cold, lusting glare with Itachi's bloodshot orbs before noticing the fan light hastily spinning, directly above their heads. They were too busy bumming the shit out of each other to notice such an insignificant object. If this was some cheap-shot, shitty manga, let's say for example, 'Naruto', Kisame would form a blazing, huge lightbulb which would levitate above his head. He threw Itachi at the fan with immense strength, shredding Itachi's body to pieces. Kisame grinned at the view; Itachi hanging from the spinning fan was making him hard.

"Impressive you hunk of babe." a sudden voice purred with lust.

Kisame slowly turned his head to the culprit, only to be crushed by a mass of crimson.

"Kisame. Do me. I'm so hard. Itachi's a shit fuck. FUCK ME!" Sasori whispered into Kisame's ear.

This was all too much for Kisame. He couldn't take it. How the fuck was he going to fuck a wooden body? It was impossible! He stared at Sasori's varnished face blindly before shoving him to the floor. He pounded over to the other side of the room and went to sniff some crack. He gripped handfuls of the crack, shoving it up his nostrils till his face turned purple. He stumbled back into his spot, dribbling all over the floor with a manic expression. All hope was gone. Kisame had 'cracked'. They were all going to die. Kisame's stifled moans were becoming louder and louder. The tips of his fingernails were growing longer like a shit that just won't give up. He hurled over and screeched louder than a penetrated porn star.

Sasori sobbed, Itachi cried, and Kisame's cock grew 50 inches longer. He stormed over to Sasori and flipped him over onto his wooden stomach. He thrusted. Sasori screamed. Kisame moaned and ripped Sasori's pubes off. Sasori screamed again. Kisame ripped his head off. It was all over for Sasori.

He kept pumping, wanting release. His grip was causing cracks to form on Sasori's hips. He hyper fucked Sasori like the crack sniffing, steroid taking, cock munching man he was. Kisame came. He came so hard he caused Sasori's body to explode with the impact. A mass of wooden splinters rained down upon Kisame like the God he was. He ruled this world and nothing was going to stop him.

Kisame's eyes darted towards Itachi's abused body, hanging off the fan. Kisame strutted towards him slowly and elegantly, flicking his nipples with delight. When he reached Itachi, he didn't hesitate. He gripped his own cock tightly and beat Itachi's face, causing penis marks to form on the Uchiha's face. Eventually halting this act, he gripped Itachi's skull and tossed him out the window.

Nothing could stop this rampaging shark now.

**NOTHING.**


End file.
